1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing method for an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, for obtaining tomograms inside a living body by transmitting/receiving ultrasonic waves to/from a living body tissue, and to the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses for obtaining tomograms of a living body tissue by transmitting/receiving ultrasonic waves between an ultrasonic transducer and the living body tissue, have been put into actual use.
Regarding this type of ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses, the power Doppler processing has been known as one of the methods for sensitively displaying the presence/absence of a blood flow in the living body tissue using ultrasonic waves. As an example of ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus performing this power Doppler processing, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is known to apply quadrature detection to received reflected echo signals, and that, after having passing the detection signals through moving target indicator (MTI) filters, determines a blood flow power by obtaining a squared sum of an I signal and a Q signal, thereby displaying it as an two-dimensional image (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-257631 (pp. 2 to 4, and FIGS. 1 to 5)).
The above-described MTI filters each operates on the principle of the moving target indicator (MTI) radar, and chiefly uses a low-order indefinite impulse response (IIR).